vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Extra-universal Gods
Summary The Extra-universal Gods are a neutral faction of antagonists of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou. They're a group of countless gods from different universes who became storytellers within the stories created by Akuto Sai. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, up to 1-A Name: The Extra-universal Gods, The Archetypes (the latter group are named The Empty Universe, The Formless Universe, The Gravity Universe and The Anti-Gravity Universe) Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Gender: Genderless Age: Above the concept of time Classification: Gods, Storytellers, Archetypes Powers and Abilities: |-|All Gods=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (They can create stories), Plot Manipulation (They have full control over their stories, editing their plot to their will), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (They have full control over stories, infinite layered structures where every layer perceives the one below them as fiction), Large Size (Type 11), Soul Manipulation (They control the souls of every being within his stories), Subjective Reality (They can project their desires into the reality of their stories), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Reality Warping, Invisibility (Cannot be seen by looking at them), Cannot by heard by listening them, Immortality (Type 1 and 10) |-|Empty Universe=Nonexistent Physiology (It's made of nothing and comes from a world without matter), Abstract Existence (Type 1; It's the personification of the second person, represented by the sounds 'you', 'du', 'vous', or 'sue') |-|Formless Universe=Boundary Manipulation (Breaks the boundaries that distinguish one being from another), Absorption (Entering in contact results in getting devoured, losing their sense of self – aka, their soul), Abstract Existence (Type 1; It's the personification of the lack of identity, represented by the sound 'who') |-|Gravity Universe=Existence Erasure (Beings hunted down will lose the barrier, breaking their sense of self – their soul – and disappearing from the universe), Abstract Existence (Type 1; It's the personification of not existing, represented by the sound 'death') |-|Anti-Gravity Universe=Duplication (Multiplying in a process similar to meiosis), Abstract Existence (Type 1; It's the personification of creation, represented by the sound 'multiply') Attack Potency: Varies, up to Outerverse level (The Archetypes reside in the empty void of nothingness outside the Afterlife, itself a realm devoid of space and time that exists above an infinite hierarchy of stories and storytellers where thoughts shape reality around one's self, but are nevertheless transcended by Akuto Sai) Speed: Varies, up to Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Varies, up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies, up to Outerversal Durability: Varies, up to Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Know everything that happens within the stories created by them, but are unaware they only exists as part of a story. Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: Are bound by Akuto's will Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1